Currently Unnamed Crossover
by DesuDerp
Summary: Two years have passed since Yoite died. Two years since the Nabari World and the Outside World merged together. Two years since Miharu Rokujou disappeared. On the run, Miharu is given a chance to reunite with Yoite once again-in a different universe. One without Ninja. One with Superheroes. Follows anime plotline.


"You've got to leave, Rokujou. It's the only way."

Miharu Rokujou said nothing, choosing to observe the backpack in front of him like it was the most amazing thing in the world. When he gazed up at his two best friends, they too went to studying the backpack.

No surprise there. A few months after Yoite had died—_left_, as Miharu liked to put it, the Outside World had found out about the Nabari World. Of course, they tried to cover it up, but some things just can't be covered.

Two months after the Nabari World was revealed, the Outside World had finally understood—_accepted _the fact that Ninja lived among them. Of course, this caused many debates about isolating the Nabari World from the Outside World…but as the government soon realized, they couldn't exactly do anything about the situation. Ninjas were ninjas. They could stay hidden. And they also realized, the hard way, that you can't find a ninja which doesn't want to be found.

And so the saying; 'if you can't beat them, join them.' comes into effect.

And that was exactly what happened regarding the two worlds. If you looked around, you could see shops promoting 'ninja' clothing, schools teaching Jujutsu, all that. In short, the two worlds had merged together.

And that was when Miharu came in. Now that the Outside World found a new kind of weapon-Ninja, armies of Ninja were starting to form. And always on the quest for power, it wouldn't be too soon until the Shinra Banshou and its power would be revealed. Which meant more 'Miharu hunting,' despite the fact that Miharu didn't want to use the Shinra…well, other people did.

That theory was confirmed when a friend of Kouichi's, who worked at the police department, told Shimizu, Kouichi's newly-wed wife, who in turn told Kouichi, who in turn told Miharu.

"So let me get this straight." Miharu said flatly, "you want me to run away. May I ask how?"

Shimizu shoved a plane ticket to Miharu. "It's a plane ticket to some European country. Kumohira-sensei got it. You get on the plane and run away."

"Oh, so I run away, and I'll be safe. Okay." Miharu said, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Really, Rokujou. It's for your own safety." Kouichi said, stepping forward.

Miharu stared at the two before turning around. "If that's what you want…" He stepped out the door.

But not before muttering the last thing he would ever say to his best friends.

"In that case, I'm planning on moving forward."

_You two are welcome to stay behind._

That was the last time he ever saw them.

* * *

_Miharu Rokujou….extremely dangerous…avoid…Shinra Banshou…_

Miharu sighed. Seriously. Two years had passed since he ran away, and they're STILL looking for him.

Haven't they ever heard of giving up a case?

_Police chief Suzayaki Yamamoto says that they will 'not give up' on the search for Rokujou…_

Apparently not.

_Searches are being held in North America, Britain, and China. European countries…._

_**Creak…**_

Miharu turned off the radio and pressed his body towards the wall. The creak was barely audible, but Miharu had been on the run…for, well, two years. That could cause someone to get VERY paranoid.

_**Creak…**_

Miharu reached down under his seat and pulled out his whip. Lately, his weapon of choice seemed to be the whip.

_**CRASH!**_

There it was…Miharu's expensive vase being broken. Oh well, probably some amateurs hired by some billionaire hero-wannabe.

Stepping out the door, Miharu raised his gun. He had his whip on his belt, but using a gun was the quickest—and most efficient way to get rid of amateurs. They didn't deserve the whip.

Switching off the safety, Miharu aimed…and shot. Three bullets. Three bodies fell to the ground.

Satisfied, Miharu slipped the gun back in his pocket before heading back to his room. Only to see a bomb.

A ticking bomb.

Shite.

* * *

Panting, Miharu leaned against the wall. Regaining his breath, Miharu looked around.

How did he end up in a dead end?

"**You ended up in a dead end because I brought you here, Miharu," **

Miharu instantly felt fear enter his body. That voice…he hadn't heard it for a long time. A very long time. And that voice belonged to…"Shinra Banshou?"

"**It has been a long time," **The white haired woman said.

"No duh. Long time no see. How's life?" Miharu couldn't stop the sarcasm from entering his voice. "So, why did you bring me here?"

"**I come with an offer."**

"I said I wasn't going to use you before, and I'm definitely not going to use you now—I'm fine without-"

"**You regret…you regret letting that man go…do you not?" **

Miharu's eyes widened, if only by a fraction of an inch. They both knew who 'that man' was. "Yoite..?"

"**You do. When I first met you…I told you that I could change everything, did I not?"**

Miharu nodded, unsure of how to react.

The Shinra Banshou's voice became a whisper. **"I can even change time…"**

Miharu gasped. "You could bring…?"

"**Yes…by your wish…but only if you truly wish it…But…A word of warning…if one changes the past, the future will change along with it…if Fate decided that you are to feel regret…you shall…"**

"You can't do anything about it…?"

"**I can…in a different world, a different universe…the man…he is there … I can send you to that world…but only…if you have no desire left to live in this world…it is your wish…your choice."**

Miharu stared at the already fading figure of the Shinra Banshou. "Can't you just change time?"

"**I can…but that is not what you truly wish for….because if you were to start life over again….you would still not know what to do…"**

The Shinra Banshou's form faded more, until it became just a shadow, and its voice was just a whisper.

"_**It is your choice..."**_

"To travel to a different world…" Miharu whispered, his voice barely audible to even himself. He looked up at the retreating shadow.

"Yes." He almost yelled, but his pride wouldn't let him. "Please…send me to this world."

"_**Your wish…has been heard. And shall be fulfilled."**_

* * *

Miharu woke up to blackness. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around—only to see nothing. Well, not nothing, he saw blackness. Or maybe the blackness was called nothingness. Same thing either way.

"**You have awoken." **The familiar voice of the Shinra Banshou said.

Miharu asked the first question that came to mind. "Where am I? Where's Yoite?"

The Shinra Banshou chuckled, if possible. **"Yoite will be waiting for you when you wake up."** The female paused. **"I come with warning, Miharu. Crisis is coming to the world that Yoite currently resides."**

"Is Yoite in danger?" Miharu asked.

The Shinra Banshou made no response.

"Okay, you don't want to answer. Just say that. Wait…Yoite died in my world, and he was reborn in this world. Will he still remember me?"

"**Miharu dear…Yoite is a **_**kira **_**user."**

"So?"

"**Those who have used Kira cannot be reborn. They do not get to enjoy the bliss of rebirth. When they die, they simply travel to another dimension. They will **_**never **_**forget. And they will certainly never enjoy the bliss of death."**

"Yoite's not the only Kira user out there. How could we not find out about this?"

"**It is fated that the Kira user will die alone. If he has friends, they will leave when he is dying, and will come back just in time to see him evaporate. They will assume he is dead, but the next time the kira user opens his eyes, he'll be in a different universe."**

"Uh, okay. He'll remember me. Anything I should know about this world? Do they have three eyes or something?"

"**Nothing quite as dramatic as that. It is similar to your former world. But..."**

"But?"

"**There are no Ninja. Nor is there a Nabari World." **

"That's good. Then there's no danger to me and Yoite…" Miharu trailed off. "Wait. What about the 'crisis' you were talking about? Will I have to do something?"

The Shinra Banshou made a sound of amusement. **"One can get quite addicted to adventure…it seems. But do not worry. Adventure always seems to find you…even if you are no looking."**

Miharu swallowed. "Okay…anything else I should know?"

The white-haired woman seemed to consider before answering, **"As I said before, there are no Ninja…but…"**

Miharu felt himself being sucked in to a hole which just randomly appeared out of nowhere. "But?"

The Shinra Banshou faded as darkness once began to close in around Miharu.

Just before he lost consciousness, he heard the Shinra Banshou once again.

"_**But…there are superheroes."**_


End file.
